Cuphea hybrida. 
xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Cuphea plant, botanically known as Cuphea hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99. The breeding program which resulted in the production of the new cultivar was carried out during 1999 at Rheinfelden, Germany. The female or seed parent of xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99 was an unnamed Cuphea ilavea. The male or pollen parent of xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99 was an unnamed Cuphea purpurea. The female (seed parent) is a tree-like tender perennial that has small red, blue and black flowers. The leaves are oval and shorter than the leaves of xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99. The male (pollen parent) is more soft and herb-like that has flowers smaller than xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99. The leaves are oval and shorter than the leaves of xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99. The resulting seed was collected and germinated. xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99 was selected from flowering progeny.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings taken during 2000 at West Chicago, Ill., USA has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits a trailing habit,
(b) Forms red flowers with purple center, and
(c) Exhibits a vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Firecrackerxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
When the new cultivar of the present is compared to xe2x80x98Tiny Micexe2x80x99 (not patented) it exhibits a more vigorous growth habit, smaller leaves, smaller petioles and slightly smaller petals as described in Table 1, below.